


The Last Energem's Search

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Megaforce, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Rusty head to various places in search of the silver Energem encountering new and interesting couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Energem's Search

James is wearing a white shirt, aqua sweater, light brown shorts, white socks, beige boots, with a watch on his left wrist. Rusty is wearing a gray button down shirt, blue jeans, gray socks and brown boots. James along with his boyfriend, Rusty go out to search for the Silver Energem using his geology skills. With Rusty driving his Jeep, James looks at a maps on where brachiosaurus fossils would be. He and Rusty head toward their first destination, Harwood City. 

James thinks about his son, Tyler and how he felt like a bad dad for missing out on Tyler's life and not being a his son's birthday parties since he was a kid. Tyler stayed with his grandparents, and Tyler's mom passed away since he was baby. He raised Tyler with help from his parents and loves his son immensely. 

When he bonded with the Aqua Energem and encountered Fury, he got Rusty out of the caves and told him to hide. James morphed into the Aqua Power Ranger and he fought Fury with his Dino Saber and Blaster. His Saber and Fury's blade slashed against one another sparks flying. He fired his Dino Morpher Blast sending Fury flying backwards and landing on the ground. James demorphed and he escaped with Rusty following him. 

He and Rusty escaped with Rusty's Jeep and they've went back to Rusty's house. He and Rusty talked about the encounter with Fury and him becoming a Power Ranger due to the Aqua Energem bonding with him because he saved Rusty during the cave in. He heard Fury said that he wanted the Energem and began stalking him and Rusty. James made the hard choice of staying away from Tyler because he didn't want Fury hurting him. 

Reuniting with his son and realizing he too was a Power Ranger made James extremely happy. Fighting alongside his son and his group of friends and being inside the Megazord cockpit was totally awesome. He loves being a Power Ranger and wants to have a quiet, adventurous life with his son, Tyler and boyfriend, Rusty after all of the monsters are destroyed. 

He and Rusty arrive at Harwood City and they stop at a hotel room getting a room for the week. Unpacking their bags and dropping them off in their room, he and Rusty go to dig sites in the quarry looking for brachiosaurus fossils that might have the silver Energem. During the first three days, he and Rusty only find other type of dinosaur fossils such as archelon, diplodocus, styracosaurus, and deinosuchus fossils. 

He and Rusty head back to the hotel to go asleep. Inside their room, James and Rusty strip down to their underwear and crawl into bed, making out with each other till they both are softly snoring. The next morning after having breakfast, James and Rusty search again for the brachiosaurus fossil and silver Energem but to no avail. They decide to take a day off from searching and head into the ice cream place at the mall called Ernie's. 

They order ice cream and they sit at a table discussing their next place to look for the silver Energem. James notices a teenage couple sitting nearby eating ice cream laughing together and asks for their help. James introduces himself and Rusty to Troy Burrows and Orion, members of the Megaforce Rangers. 

Troy is wearing a red shirt with a black leather jacket, dark jeans, white-black shoes. Troy has dark brown hair and green eyes. Orion has blonde hair and blue eyes. Orion is wearing a gray shirt and a silver jacket, dark gray jeans and blue/white/silver shoes. 

They ask Troy and Orion is there are other places to look for dinosaur fossils in Harwood City. Troy and Orion tells them there's only one place to find them and that's the empty quarry. He thanks them for their answer. Rusty watches the young couple walk away holding each other's hands.

Rusty remembers how he and James were like that whenever Fury wasn't stalking them to obtain James's Energem. He and James spend the next two days searching around the quarry area, but again aren't finding any brachiosaurus fossils nor the last Energem. He and James return back to the hotel and have dinner on the bed while watching TV. He and James make out after eating dinner and they strip down. Both naked in bed, he and James have sex with James's cock in his ass with his legs in the air. Rusty jerks off as James fucks him till they shoot a load of cum. They lay on the bed panting and sweaty. Rusty kisses him and James curls up against him. He plays with James's hair till they fall asleep in each other's arms. 

He and James pack up their things to head toward their next destination. They pack up their bags in his Jeep and stop by the woods in search of hidden fossils. He and James aren't able to find any fossils. They clean their hands in the nearby stream, and head back to the Jeep. They drive to a city named Briarwood. 

James drives the Jeep as he takes a nap in the driver's passenger seat. Rusty reminisces when he and James first met on a geology dig and became friends with one another. Eventually they started dating and James wanted him to meet his son, Tyler, but then all the stuff with Fury happened and they had to leave Amber Beach. Meeting Tyler, Rusty notices how he and James look so much alike and could be mistaken for brothers. 

James nudges his awake as they arrive at Briarwood and they stop at another hotel. He and James unpack their things in the room, then walk around the city. He and James walk into a music store named Rock Porium as he buys some cassette tapes for when they go back on the road. 

He and James explore the woods looking for the Energem and they find a dragon head attached to a large tree. James wonders if it's a secret base. The dragon's head suddenly opens up and he and James walk inside and they enter a base with magician items, broomsticks, book of spells and potions. They meet father and son named Leanbow and Nick Russell, who are members of the Mystic Force Rangers. 

Leanbow is an handsome man in his forties with black hair that's going gray and has brown eyes. Leanbow is wearing a brown shirt with beige long sleeve cuffs, dark jeans, black boots. His son, Nick has brown eyes and black hair. Nick is wearing a red shirt with a black long sleeve underneath, gray jeans and black-brown shoes. They were dueling one another morphed when he and James entered their home, Rootcore. They demorphed and introduced themselves. 

He and James asked for their help to find a brachiosaurus fossil. Leanbow and Nick decided to help them. Once outside, Nick whistles and a huge real dragon appears and lands next to them. He's a bit freaked out while James is excited and amazed by the dragon. Leanbow and Nick allow James to ride their dragon pet, Fireheart to look from the air. Fireheart sets off into the sky carrying an ecstatic James, leaving him, Leambow and Nick to search the woods on foot. 

James can't believe that he's riding a real life dragon and can't wait to tell Tyler when he and Rusty return home. James can't see the Energem from up above. Rusty, Leanbow and Nick search the woods for fossils. Rusty notices that Leanbow and his son are holding hands and kissing each other as they look around. Rusty can find anything in these woods realizing there aren't any dinosaurs fossils hidden in these woods. 

Rusty sees Nick and his dad, Leanbow making out against one of the trees with Nick's grabbing on his dad's ass as they are moaning and groaning. Rusty hears Leanbow calling his son, Nick my Bowen affectionately while trailing kisses across Nick's neck.

James returns with the dragon landing next to his boyfriend telling each other that they haven't found it. James notices Nick and Leanbow making out. Fireheart flys away. Leanbow and Nick unbuckle their jeans pushing them and their underwear down their legs showing their asses and cocks. They interrupt Leanbow and Nick's passionate moment and they go back to their hotel. 

Rusty and James search all over the city of Briarwood but their search has been fruitless so far. They go back to Rootcore and find Leanbow and Nick in the 69 position, naked and sucking on each other's cocks, who are both sweaty and sticky with dried cum on their bodies. He and James get aroused watching Leanbow and Nick having sex in their tree home. Leanbow and Nick finally notice them and ask if they want to join them in a foursome. Rusty and James decline the offer and tells them that they'll be leaving Briarwood and came here to say goodbye. Leanbow and Nick hug them and kisses them on the cheek goodbye. They see Leanbow and Nick resume making out on a large medieval style bed. 

They get their things from the hotel and they are going to their next destination, Ocean Bluff to meet up an old friend of theirs, Ray Elijah Shadows a fellow geologist. They arrive at Ocean Bluff in late afternoon the next day, and stop at Ray's house where they'll be staying for the week. He and James greet Ray with hugs and they are grateful that Ray's letting them stay over. Ray tells them it's not a problem at all. 

Ray shows James and Rusty a map of three different dig sites in the area that would probably have a brachiosaurus fossil. They head out at one of the dig sites immediately and begin their search. Rusty, James and Ray have been digging but haven't found anything. They decide to try again tomorrow and get dinner. Ray suggests they go to the locally popular, Jungle Karma Pizza. 

Ray tells them that Jungle Karma Pizza has unusual and tasty new types of pizza. Rusty, James and Ray get a table together and a server with brown hair and wearing glasses named Fran takes their order. They order a bacon and shrimp pizza for dinner and soda for their drinks. Fran takes the order to her friends; Lily and Theo as they all go to the kitchen to tell RJ that their customers want a large bacon and shrimp pizza. Rusty and James notice a brown haired man come into the restaurant wearing black and white martial arts clothing and has a red sash around his waist. They see him go into the kitchen. Ray tells them that man is Casey Rhodes, the husband of the Robert "RJ" James, the owner of the restaurant. Ray also tells them that the other two servers are Lily Chilman and Theo Martin, a happy couple. Another server with white blonde short spike hair comes out of the kitchen to help Fran. Ray tells them that that's Dominic, Fran's boyfriend. James and Rusty notice that all the workers has green shirts with the JKP logo on them and white-black pants. 

RJ comes out with the cooked pizza on a tray in his hand, with Lily, Theo and Fran are carrying jugs of soda setting them onto James and Rusty's table. RJ introduces himself and his friends; Lily, Theo, Fran and Dominic to Ray's friends, James and Rusty. Ray tells James and Rusty that RJ and his friends and husband are the Jungle Fury Rangers. 

As James and Rusty eat their delicious pizza; RJ explains to them that they practice martial arts and channel their animal spirits. Ray asks RJ if Casey is okay. RJ tells Ray that his husband, Casey is find but tired and that he went to take a nap on his recliner. 

James and Rusty thank RJ and his friends for the meal and they walk back with Ray to Ray's house. He and James slept in Ray's spare bedroom stripping off their clothes and putting on their pajamas. He and James fall asleep in one another's arms snoring softly in the dark. 

Casey kicked off his shoes, then relaxes on the recliner thinking about his class and how busy and tired he was all day since Jarrod and Camille are still away on their vacation visiting Camille's parents. His husband, RJ comes up after locking up the restaurant. RJ kicks off his shoes by the top of the stairwell, and walks over to his husband giving him a kiss. Casey asks for a foot massage and RJ gladly does so. Casey moans when RJ, kneeling by his feet giving him a foot massage. RJ tells him that their friends went him, and tells Casey about meeting two new customers a fellow Ranger and his boyfriend, who are from Amber Beach. 

Clasping their hands together, Casey pulls RJ toward him so RJ is on top of him. He and RJ make out and start slowly taking off each other's clothes. Casey squirms out of his pants removing them and his socks. RJ removes Casey's shirts leaving his husband only in red briefs with a black waistband. RJ strips off in front of his husband till he's only in his gray-purple briefs. 

RJ picks up his husband carrying him and he walks them toward their bedroom. He and Casey make out grinding their bodies together, their bulges rubbing against each other. Casey and RJ cum in their briefs, then 69 sucking on each other cum soaked briefs. They remove their underwear and begin sucking each other's cocks and licking each other's asses. Casey fucks RJ then RJ fucks Casey till they are both sweaty, covered in cum and gasping for breath. 

After several hours of slept, RJ and Casey take a shower together then dry each other up. Casey and RJ put on clean briefs, t-shirts and pajamas pants. After changing their bedsheets, RJ and Casey set up their mats and lift a couple of candles for their meditating session. They meditate together clad in their pajamas as their wolf and tiger animal spirits relax next to one another. 

Casey and RJ gets dressed in jogging pants, t-shirts, running shoes and sweaters and they go out in the woods to jog. They jog at least every morning together before Casey has to teach his students at Pai Zhuq and RJ has to open the restaurant. After their jog, Casey and RJ lay on the grass and start wresting each other. RJ pins Casey to the ground holding his wrists and leans in and kisses his husband. Casey and RJ make out on the grass. They clasp their hands together, their wedding rings are on Casey's right hand and RJ's left hand and their Master stripes are on their right arms. 

He and RJ return home and get dressed. RJ puts on his chef uniform and Casey puts on his Pai Zhuq Master uniform. He and RJ kiss before RJ opens up the restaurant as Lily, Theo, Fran and Dominic have already arrived and are ready to work. Casey heads to the Pai Zhuq Academy waving bye to his friends and husband.

James and Rusty along with Ray's assistance are unable to find any brachiosaurus fossils in the other two dig sites. James's leads have all been dead ends and he's still haven't found the Silver Energem. Rusty tells him he should talk to the Prince of Zandar, Phillip for his help. James decide to fly over to Zandar which is in Europe to find the last Energem. He packs up his book bags and go to the last destination, Zandar. Rusty kisses James at the airport and tells him to have a safe trip. Rusty drives back to Amber Beach in his Jeep. 

James arrives in Zandar early next morning and gets to a hotel, checking in and sets his bags in his room and immediately falls asleep. James heads over to Prince Phillip's castle and he's escorted inside by Phillip's butler taking him into Phillip's office. He sees Philip training wearing black and gray sweatshirt and pants and fingerless gloves. Phillip shakes his hand and he tells him that he wasn't able to find the remaining Energem for the past three weeks. He asks Prince Phillip for his help. Phillip gladly helps and he calls the Zandar Corporation and a lead of scientists for help to find and unearth a brachiosaurus fossil and to keep it confidential. 

James gets to know Phillip a little better learning that he's an only child and that he has a good relationship with his parents and the people of Zandar. James heads back to the hotel to get his bags as he'll be flying with Phillip back to Amber Beach. While on the plane, James thinks about seeing Tyler and Rusty again. 

James is wearing his aqua sweater, white shirt, blue jeans, beige boots and watch on his wrist. Phillip is wearing a gray and black suit and dress shoes along with a light brown overcoat. James and Phillip arrive at the airport and he tells Phillip to head to the Amber Beach Museum and that he'll be there shortly. Phillip and his driver drive toward the museum. James heads outside the airport and embraces his man, Rusty and begin kissing. 

He and Rusty drive to Rusty's house for he can unpack his bags then head toward the museum. Arriving at Rusty's house, James unpacks his bags then begins stripping off his clothes as Rusty does the same. Both naked, James and Rusty make out on the bed grinding against each other and jerking each other's rock hard cocks leaking pre-cum. James loves Rusty's hairy body from his armpits to his chest to his hairy ass. Putting on a condom and lube then puts lube on Rusty's hole, James slides his six and a half inch dick into his boyfriend fucking him hard. Rusty has a seven ice cock while his son has a six and a half inch cock like himself. He kisses Rusty and he gets aroused when Rusty screams out his name. James slides his cock out of Rusty's ass taking off the condom and shooting his load on his ass. James licks up all of his cum from Rusty's ass swallowing it all, then lowering his head and takes his boyfriend's cock in his mouth. Rusty shoots a load of cum down James's throat. Rusty and James kiss sharing their cum then lay on the panting after having sex. 

James and Rusty take a quick shower and get dressed and drive over to the Museum as James has to meet up with the other Rangers. Outside the museum, Rusty kisses James swatting his butt as he gets out of the car. 

James walks into the museum and are greeted by a hug from Tyler. Tyler hugs him tightly and is glad that he was safe. Ivan, Kendall and Phillip arrive too and he tells them and Tyler that he was unable to find the Silver Energem anywhere. The rest of Tyler's friends; Chase, Shelby, Riley and Koda talk to them and tells them that they'll be going fishing with Riley's older brother, Matt. Riley, Chase, Shelby and Koda leave taking the van to meet up with Riley's brother. Ivan and Tyler head down to the base, as he talks to Phillip and Kendall about the silver Energem whereabouts. Reuniting with the team makes James happy to be with Tyler and his friends. He, Phillip and Kendall head down to the base as Phillip gets a phone call telling him that his lead of scientists were unable to locate the Energem in the entire world. He, Tyler, Ivan, Phillip and Kendall then found out that the silver Energem is in space as told to them by the Silver Ranger's hologram.


End file.
